


Cramps and Tenderness

by Llama1412



Series: Eleven/Jack 'Verse [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Jack gives very good massages.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: Eleven/Jack 'Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692226
Kudos: 9





	Cramps and Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal and whofic.com in 2011. Posted unedited.

Jack gives very good massages. Shouldn't really be surprising, that. He is a creature of sensuality, after all. So really, it's only natural that he gives great massages.

It doesn't stop the wonder and gratitude the Doctor feels every time Jack catches the falters in his stride and sits him down as soon as Amy and Rory have cleared off. He'll plop himself down on the end of the bed, encourage him to lie back, and then apply those miraculous fingers to the arches of his feet, working all the kinks and cramps out and leaving him feeling better than he has since...well, since the last time Jack gave him a massage.

It happens all too often, really. He can only be grateful that Jack, for once, has chosen discretion and allowed him to keep it a secret from Amy and Rory. He loves them, he really does, those spectacular humans, but while Rory might be sympathetic, Amy would be a nightmare. Because it wouldn't pass over her head that the cramps and massages always follow after the nights when the TARDIS seals off their rooms and the Doctor and Jack won't be disturbed for anything in the world.

Really, though, it isn't his fault that toe-curling pleasure isn't just a term applied to humans.


End file.
